


Earth and Sky (Symphonia Side)

by QueenieZ



Series: Earth and Sky [1]
Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 20:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/299945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieZ/pseuds/QueenieZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love can be found soaring high above the clouds, upon the wings of carefree hearts... Is a twin of 'Earth and Sky: Skyward Side'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earth and Sky (Symphonia Side)

The higher they climbed, the harder it became for Colette and Lloyd to make out the details of the world beneath them. From their rheairds, everything had begun to blur together - forests became bright green splashes and cities became abstract shapes crawling with people that looked looked as small as ants. It was a sight they had seen many times during their journey to reunite the worlds, but there was nothing quite like admiring the fruits of their labor after the fact from a bird's eye point of view!

Lloyd couldn't help but grin as he looked down upon the golden sea that was the desert. Although it seemed quite small, in reality it was the most impressive view of the area he had ever seen. He appreciated being able to just take the time to gaze upon it, without having to worry about Cruxis or the Desians. No, this flight with Colette was more like a "date" than anything else - although he hesitated to use that term for fear of embarrassment.

Colette was also enjoying the view, but more than anything, she was enjoying the freedom; not just the freedom of flight, but also the freedom of being alive and enjoying that life with Lloyd. They had been busying themselves hunting for the new world's remaining expsheres, that much was true, but she still felt the need to ask him to go flying with her, if only for the chance to share one more special moment with him.

The boy craned his head to the left towards his friend. "Hey, Colette!" he cried, "I never got to ask - is this how you feel when you fly with your wings?"

"Yes, a little!" She smiled back. "Although it's a bit different."

"Well, yeah, I kinda figured." Lloyd's eyes began to shimmer the way they always did when he was excited. "But still, it's _awesome_! I didn't really get the chance to realize that until now, heheh!"

"Well, we were so busy back when we first rode these... it's no wonder we didn't have much time to enjoy them!"

Lloyd nodded and flashed a grin. "But now that that's over, we can really have fun on these, can't we?" He sped his rheaird up, surprising Colette as he zoomed past.

"Lloyd! What are you -- "

Her eyes widened when she saw Lloyd's rheaird maneuver into a backflip, ending right back where he started by Colette's side. He wobbled, crying out a bit as he tried to steady the vehicle, before successfully rebalancing himself and giving her a thumbs up.

Colette laughed, delighted. "Wow! Lloyd, that was _amazing_! I didn't know you could do that!"

"I didn't know I could either!"

The girl continued to giggle even when the high altitude made her short of breath. She didn't care, however - in fact, she relished the feeling of laughing until she could no longer laugh and having fun without a care in the world. When she calmed herself, she moved her rheaird closer to Lloyd's and extended her hand to him. Confused, the swordsman simply looked at her.

"Colette?"

"Thank you so much for coming with me," she said sweetly. "I never thought I would ever have this much fun with you ever again."

For a moment, the words tugged tightly at Lloyd's heart, as they always did whenever she talked about her feelings during the time death had loomed over her. However, he swallowed that sadness in favor of focusing on the joy with which she spoke. He smiled broadly and took her hand, holding it tightly.

"Don't worry," he said with confidence, "we'll have the rest of our lives to be like this!"

"Yes!"

With the promise to treasure this moment and the many other moments they would share in the future, they held on to each other and gracefully flew, beholding the mountains, the seas, and the clouds in the endless sky.


End file.
